Resisting James
by amynixx
Summary: REWRITE Lily can’t stand James. James can’t stand the fact that not everyone's completely besotted by him, ie. Lily. To prove otherwise, he made a bet: in order to win, Lily has to not fall in love with him. But what if the total opposite happens?
1. Hide Another Mistake

_**Summary:**__ Lily can't stand James. James can't stand the fact that Lily doesn't worship the ground he walks on, unlike the rest of the female population. Wanting to prove the opposite, he made a bet with Lily. In order for her to win, she has to not fall in love with him. But what if the total opposite happens?_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything which as to do with Harry Potter. Anything that you can't recognize is mine. Mine, you hear me. MINE!_

**Resisting James**

**Chapter 1: Hide Another Mistake**

_"This is a model tongue, this is the start of what's already done;_

_This is the part that you eat when there's nowhere to turn..."_

_- Hide Another Mistake, The 88_

'_That insufferable wanker is going to be the death of me!_' Lily Evans howled as she stormed into the Seventh Year Girls' Dormitory with the strength of ten armies capable of tearing down the room. Lily began to pace back and forth, ripping anything her hands could get on into shreds.

'Whoa there, Lily!' Angela Robbins grabbed a hold of Lily and pulled her down to the four-poster bed. 'Now tell me what's been bothering you,' she inquired.

Angela was inevitably the water to Lily's fire and played a very significant role in making sure all hell didn't break loose as Lily's best friend. One would be a gnargle's uncle to see her angry, because Angela _always_ looked at the cauldron as half full. If someone spilt juice on her robes? 'Oh, Lily! At least it wasn't doxy venom!' If someone knocked her down on the way to class? 'Oh, Lily! Don't fret! At least I wasn't pushed into a hole!'

Angela and Lily were polar opposites, but as you may have probably already heard, opposites attract. Not only in terms of personality, but also externally. While Lily had beautiful locks of red hair cascading down her waist, Angela was blessed with soft black hair which touched the base of her neck. Even Angela's sky blue eyes contrasted with Lily's sparkling emerald orbs. Lily was the untamed beast, while Angela was the calm and collected witch, eveready to soothe her.

'I _hate_ James Potter!' Rip. 'I _hate_ him!' Rip. 'I wish he would just _die!_' Rip. 'Didn't Jasmine mention earlier that Matilda knew how to make voodoo dolls?' Rip rip.

'_Lily!_' scolded Angela.

'I was just joking, Angie.' Lily heaved heavily. 'It's just that, well...'

(Flashback)

Lily nestled in the maroon armchair comfortably, reading Pride and Prejudice for the hundredth time. As she nibbled on her lips, she wondered why her very own Mr. Darcy did not walk into the library to whisk her away from her routine and mundane life. She did get her wish however, in the form of four hormonal boys who were looking for nothing but trouble as they barged through the wooden doors. Each of them received death threats from Madam Lee, the Head Librarian, in the form of her icy glares, but conveniently chose to ignore them. If Lily had known any better, she was pretty sure that she was going to have to entertain her unwelcomed Darcies.

'Why hello there, Evans,' James cooed as he plunked himself in front of Lily.

She lowered the book down slowly before shooting him a glare that could have melted the icecaps. Not forgetting to greet her good friend Remus, her head sunk back behind the book.

It was only a matter of seconds before her ears rung with Sirius's guffaws. 'What is it now, Black?' she spat. 'Can't you see that I'm trying to read?'

'N-nothing! It's just that, you should have seen the look on James' face when you gave him the stinky-eye!' Sirius began rolling on the floor, pounding his fists.

'Mr Black!' Madam Lee hissed. Immediately, Sirius straightened up, stifling another series of giggles.

'And what may I ask is so hilarious that you decided to make love to the carpet?' Lily asked lazily.

'Hey!' Sirius began to protest.

Lily smirked. She whipped her head to face James. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was losing his temper and was growling to himself.

'What Sirius is trying to say, fair one, is that you offended James,' Remus stated matter-of-factly, chuckling to himself.

Lily gasped rather dramatically. '_Did_ I?'

James muttered, 'Very funny, Evans.'

'What's the matter, pretty boy? Cat got your tongue?' Lily teased.

'Shut your pie hole, Evans. And don't call me pretty boy. I have something between my ears, thank you very much, which is what I'd like to call a brain.'

'Ooooh, you're giving me the willies,' giggled Lily.

James simply huffed and blew the hair out of his face.

'Is he mental, Remus?' whispered Lily.

'No,' Remus laughed. 'He's just peeved at the fact that you're not trying to get your hands all over him. Translation: he thinks he's Merlin's gift to women, and obviously... you're living proof he isn't.'

Now it was Lily's turn to laugh whole-heartedly.

'James –_giggle_- you're so –_giggle_- egotistical –_giggle-_ you'd actually think _–giggle-_ that I –_giggle_- would _like_ you? –_giggle giggle_-'

James immediately straightened at this comment. 'Actually, yes I do. Do you have a problem with that? You're that one in a million who hasn't fallen for my charms, and I'm determined to -' James trailed on hotly, but then he stopped. James began to think, ('Gasp! He's thinking!' cried Lily) and his face broke into a sly grin. It was at this point that Lily wished she had stayed in the Common Room.

'Are you sure that you haven't fallen me?' he asked slowly.

Lily simply rolled her eyes.

'Well, would you like to prove it, Miss Evans?' he asked.

'I beg your pardon?' Lily dropped her booked and got up from her chair. 'I don't have to prove anything, Potter, let alone to you!' She began jabbing his chest – which she conveniently found rock hard – with her index finger. 'What is there to fall for?' Lily asked, rather bravely.

James narrowed his eyes in irritation while Lily mentally congratulated herself.

'Well, would you like to make a little wager?'

'What wager?' asked Lily, visibly annoyed.

'Well, you _claim_ that you don't like me,' James made a point to place emphasis on "claim". 'And I _know_ you do. Actions speak louder than words, Evans. Therefore, I'd like to make a wager with you. I'll give you until Christmas, to _not_ fall in love with me.' He ended with a smile.

Lily choked. 'Excuse me? You think I'd make a bet with you, just to prove something that is clearly written all over my face? That's very childish of you, Mr. Potter. We are seventeen, after all. You might as well act it!' Lily stuck her nose in the air.

'What's the matter, Evans?' He took a step closer. 'Are you afraid that you _will_ find yourself falling head over heels for me?' At this point, James leaned in very close so that their noses were only an inch apart. Once he knew he had her eating out of his palm, he pulled back suddenly. 'Very well, then. Come on then, laddies. At least now I _know_ I'm not too far away from becoming _the _most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts.' Chucking the dusty textbook he had picked up into the return bin, he sauntered off with Sirius, Peter and Remus.

It was at this moment where Lily found herself facing two, very difficult choices:

1. To ignore James Potter and continue her fantasy of having tea with Mr. Darcy in Pemberley

or

2. To let the Elizabeth Bennet inside her take over and do something she knew she was going to regret until she was bedridden.

'Wait, Potter!' Lily bit her lip. She had obviously opted for the second choice.

James came to a halt, and turned around with a menacing grin. 'Yes, Miss Evans?'

She hesitated, but before she could stop herself, all the words came pouring out like vomit. 'I - I'll do it, I'll take up on that bet. Our winnings shall be decided once the bet is over.' Lily said quietly. _Anything to wipe that stupid grin off his face_, she thought angrily. And it seemed perfectly sensible... at the time.

'As you wish, my love.' James grinned, bowing down to her in his best attempt at chivalry.

And that was the final straw.

James may not have seen it coming, but before you could even say "Flying chopsticks!" something snapped inside of Lily that prompted her to grab her recently-sharpened quill to dart at him. Unfortunately, he ducked in time and Lily growled, mumbling 'Accio quill.'

'Be careful, Lily. James is going to entice you with every ounce of Potter charm he has in him. Good luck,' muttered Peter. He ran along with the other Marauders, and Lily huffed on the chair, crossing her arms.

(End of Flashback)

'Now you know why I'm so – so - _livid_! I – I – maybe I shouldn't have done it? Oh, if only my pride didn't interfere!' Rip.

Lily looked down at the massacre in her hands and realized the parchment she had been ripping so viciously was her Charms assignment due the morning after. 'Look what James Potter did, Angie! Now my assignment is ruined!' Lily wailed.

'There, there Lily. No need to be all dramatic.' Angela took out her wand and muttered, 'Reparo,' and all the pieces magically stuck together again like a jigsaw puzzle.

'Thanks, Angie. I don't know what I'll do without you,' Lily sniffed, leaning her head on Angela's shoulder.

'Let's see,' Angela feigned deep thought. 'Grovel to your death, and get twenty points deducted from Gryffindor?' Angela teased lightly.

Lily buried her head in her arms as she replayed the entire scene in the library over and over again. 'I'm doomed.'

'Look, I may not have the solution for it right now, but I'm sure you'll see the bigger picture sooner or later? For all you know, James might have been pulling your leg and wasn't even serious about the bet.' Angela studied Lily's face for any sign of hope, but knew the moment she said those words, they were foolish. 'Oh, right, who am I kidding, it's James Potter.'

'Not helping, Angie,' Lily mumbled, massaging her temples.

'My apologies,' Angela sighed. Lily always was the magnet for drama. 'Let's just go to dinner, okay? It's your favourite tonight - roast beef! You can tell me all about your diabolical plans over Yorkshire pudding and then we'll decide what we're going to do with him, okay...'

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: I've decided to rewrite Resisting James, and I'll only be posting the later chapters if I get good feedback. I've realised my writing style has changed over the years, and I've clearly got a lot to work on. I'll be tweaking it here and there and changing it up a bit because I think I see potential in this._

_Do let me know what you think, reviews will be appreciated :)_

_Love,_

_Amirah. _


	2. The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

_**Summary:**__ Lily can't stand James' presence. James can't stand the fact that not all the girls worship the ground he walks on; mainly Lily Evans. Wanting to prove the opposite, he made a bet with Lily. In order for her to win, she has to not fall in love with him. What if the total opposite happens? _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own anything which as to do with Harry Potter. Anything that you can't recognize is mine. Mine, you hear me. MINE!_

_**Author's Note:**__ Alrighty, then! This short chapter is all about Marauders, and especially Sirius. (swoons from girls) I know, I know. I want a piece of them too. Settle down, girls. Settle down. And now, I present CHAPTER TWO of Resisting James._

**Resisting James**

**Chapter 2: The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows**

_"So keep the blood in your head and keep your feet on the ground,_

_Today's the day it gets tired; today's the day we drop down_..."

_- The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows, Brand New_

Peter Pettigrew munched noisily on a pumpkin pasty, deep in thought as he turned to face one fourth of his best friends. 'You really fink so?' He asked the shaggy-haired bloke, specks of food flying all over Sirius's face.

Sirius narrowed his eyes in disgust, wiping the bits of candy his cheeks. 'Say it, _don't spray it_, Wormy.'

Peter stopped munching, and suddenly looked up taken aback, as if the motors in his brain weren't greased and was as a result, rusty and immobile.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his reaction, and muttered under his breath, 'Some people never change.'

Peter broke off his reverie and said, 'Did you say something, Siri?'

'No, I didn't, Petey. But, you're a pig, you know that,' Sirius noted, clearly revolted by the way Peter was wolfing down his seventh Chocolate Frog.

He stopped midway, grinned, and said, 'I know. And so are you.'

Sirius' frown melted into a goofy grin and said, 'Likewise.'

Remus, who had been listening intently to their intelligent conversation, commented, 'Don't any of you have anything better to do than to throw obvious remarks at each other? It's quite surprising how you two even managed to become Animagi. James must have been the brains behind it.'

Sirius grinned, and waved his index finger. Nudging to the far left, he quipped, 'Think again, Remmy. Jimmy boy is surely quite the Einstein isn't he?'

Remus turned around and was treated to a visual of James sleeping on an open copy of "Quidditch Through the Ages", pools of drool seeping into the pages. Grunts and loud snores escaped his lips at every ten second interval.

'Maybe not, then.' Remus said slowly. He shook his head in disbelief, and turned his head to continue reading.

Sirius bellowed and turned back to face Peter. 'As I was saying, Petey, my boy, there is no, I repeat, _no _chance of Lily falling for James. You've seen the way she acts around him ever since first year. She wasn't too happy with our chum ever since James poured red goop all over her hair in the train in First Year.' Sirius snorted. 'What makes you think James will be able to charm her? I mean, speaking as James's mentor, he sure gives me a run for my galleons when it comes to the ladies, but Lily? I mean, this is Lily Evans we're talking about, Lily – LILY!'

'Yes, yes, Sirius. We know her name. You don't have to repeat it like a broken record player,' Remus complained, quite annoyed.

'No, I mean Lily's here.' Sirius grinned, nudging towards a pretty fair-skinned girl with carrot-red hair twisted in a bun. Her deep jade eyes sparkled in amusement.

'It's glad to know I'm adored, Black. Thanks for your support. At least a few of you have some sense knocked inside.' Lily smirked. 'As I was saying –'

'I never knew you wanted me_ this_ bad.' A deep voice interrupted Lily. 'Can't get enough of me already?' She turned to scowl at the insufferable boy but instead turned a light shade of pink. There he was, James Potter in all of his glory, clad in nothing but his Snitch-printed boxers.

Apparently, Sirius' outburst had woken James from his slumber, and he was now fully aware that Lily Evans was in the 7th Year Boys' Dormitory before she could see him in his embarrassing state.

Lily shot him a glare. 'Oh, puh-_lease_, Potter. Has it ever occurred to your microscopic brain that the reason I'm here is not to see you? You can kiss that bet goodbye because I'm clearly going to win.' She looked away, and turned to Remus. 'The reason I came over is to see Remus, anyway. McGonagall wants to see me in her office, so I'm afraid I'll only be in the library tomorrow evening.'

Remus gave a small nod, as if to understand what she meant by her cryptic message.

Before leaving the dormitory, she gave James a once over and snickered, as if to have rated him a 3 out of 10. She turned to leave and called out, 'Put some clothes on, Potter. You're hurting my eyes.' As soon as Lily was out of earshot, everyone burst into laughter. James did not take lightly to this, quite obviously, and was now fuming that Lily had not shown the slightest interest in him or his rippling muscles.

----

_Next Morning, Breakfast_

The sun shone brightly into the windows of the Great Hall on that Wednesday morning. Nothing seemed to be out of place, save for the black handsome owl which suddenly soared into the hall, with a letter clutched in its beak. A sea of murmurs travelled the room as it was considered odd for an owl to be late – as owls were, as you may know, very punctual creaturesail – as Mail Hour had ended less than thirty minutes ago. Everyone's eyes followed the handsome owl, before it finally dropped the letter into the cereal bowl of none other than Sirius Black. He shot a glare at nearly everyone who was watching, not long before everyone resumed their breakfast.

He ripped open the envelope, not too happy with the attention he was garnering due to the late post.

His black eyes read it once, then twice and it wasn't a minute later when Sirius tore it into pieces and fumed.

'What is it, Padfoot?' James asked, helping himself to waffles.

'It's from mummy dearest,' Sirius said sarcastically. 'Hasn't it ever occurred to her that maybe I have made up my mind, and am not coming back? She still thinks I'm her ickie baby, and that I was brainwashed by you three to leave her. It's all full of dung, really.'

Sirius got up, thrust the shreds of paper on the table, and left abruptly. James, the one who knew Sirius the longest, got up in attempt to chase after him, before Remus pulled him down and whispered, 'Maybe it's best if he's on his own.'

James heaved a sigh and sat down. With a tap of his wand and "Reparo", the torn pieces of paper began to mend itself.

_Sirius,_

_It has been over a year since you moved out of the Black Manor. You know how hard it is for an old woman like myself to cope with her eldest son leaving his true legacy. Your younger brother, on the other hand, took heed and look where he is now. He has followed your father's orders and had chosen (by his own will, of course) to attend Durmstrang instead. I did not stand in the way of your decision to attend Hogwarts, but we are both fully aware of the rubbish you are being taught. As you know, both your father and I think it is embarrassing how people of the likes of Dumbledore are running the school. _

_Father had refused to pay at first, but he thought that maybe you would have seen where we coming from when you have reached the ripe age of seventeen, and would complete your last year of studies in Durmstrang. He had even hoped you were to be sorted into Slytherin. I had heard that your good for nothing Uncle is now paying your fees, I presume? I'm afraid you are still the stubborn mule you were when eleven. You have chosen to be with the likes of a wimp, a pureblood whose father adores muggles, and a werewolf. I hate to say it, but you are a disgrace to the Blacks._

_Even though your cousin Narcissa attended Hogwarts, she managed to find herself a suitable husband like Lucius Malfoy, a charming pureblood Slytherin. Only her other sister (whose name I refuse to mention) had turned out to be the bad apple. I only hope for the best of you. Where have we gone wrong? We brought you up in the noble house of Black, provided you with food on your table, and what did you give us in return? Your insolence! I am fully aware that you are staying with the Potters', but I am giving you another chance to come home. _

_Since I assume you have already matured into a seventeen year old, father has asked if you'd finally agree to becoming a Death Eater. Arrangements have already been made for your brother, as he is very ambitious to be a loyal servant for the Dark Lord. You are more than welcome to return home and I assure you, the His Grace will award you greatly._

_Mother._

Once James finished scanning the letter, he didn't need to look up at Remus to understand what had upset Sirius so. He leaped from his seat despite protests from Remus and Peter to chase after Sirius.

It did not take the Marauder's Map for James to figure out where Sirius was at a time like this. There he was, by the lake, skipping rocks like how they used to in First Year. It wasn't long before the Giant Squid rose from the surface of the lake and engulfed Sirius in a bone-crushing battle. Although Sirius emerged victorious with the aid of a wand, Sirius returned to shore, soaked to the very core.

James jogged towards him and sat down. 'You alright, chum?'

'I guess. I mean, it's not everyday I fight Big Bertha, ey?' Sirius joked weakly.

James chuckled inwardly. 'I think we're the only ones in Hogwarts who actually _bother_ to name the Giant Squid, Padfoot...' James cleared his throat and punched Sirius' arm lightly. 'But you know what I mean, Sirius!'

'You mean the old hag?' Sirius snorted, muttering the Drying Charm. At the mere mention of Mrs. Black, anger flickered in his eyes. 'What does the wretch know about my life anyway? The only reason I bother to acknowledge her letters is because she had to go through labour with m for nine months,' He said nastily. 'She can't just _suddenly_ have the urge to talk to her eldest son after one whole year of his absence!' Sirius roared. He threw another rock at the lake.

'It's disgusting, really,' Sirius muttered.

'You wanna skive, or do you wanna talk about it?' asked James.

'History? Pah! Binns wouldn't even know if I was gone. You run along, Prongs. I'm fine.'

'It's alright, Padfoot. That's why we're the Marauders. We cause trouble, _together_. We get caught, _together_. So naturally, we skive, _together_.' James grinned triumphantly.

'Thanks, mate.' Sirius said quietly.

'We'll just go up to McGonagall and tell her about the letter. Dumbledore's definitely told her about your mum. She'll understand. Just hope she'll cover for you, but I doubt she'll cover for my Marauder oath,' James trailed off, scratching his head.

A few silent minutes passed, and James finally spoke. 'Padfoot, can I ask you a question? Er, about the – letter?'

Sirius looked away. 'Yeah, sure.'

'You don't think your brother's actually –' James paused. 'A Death Eater?'

'Won't be surprised if he was, honestly... That's all the Mr and Mrs have been talking about our whole lives... How it'd be such an _honour_ to serve the Dark Lord!' Sirius said sarcastically. 'Honour to serve my arse, really...

'He's been killing muggles off like nobody's business... Not to mention the fact that he hates anyone who's unpure. Sounds like a bloody git, if you ask me. There's nothing more I want to do than bring him and his cronies down once I leave Hogwarts,' Sirius said quietly, balling his fists.

'Oh,' James said quietly. 'Dad has been going on and on about him and his lot. Says he's been giving the Ministry quite a hard time... As bad as Grindelwald, he is!'

Sirius shrugged. 'I'm not surprised she even wrote me the letter. They assume it's our destiny. We Blacks are superior. It's not a surprise how my brother's going to work for that man. Coward,' he muttered. 'The only reason she sent me that letter was probably to make me a Death Eater,' he said bitterly. 'That old hag never had feelings.'

James remained silent. The amount of respect that James had for Sirius was tantamount to the deal of hardships he had to go through as a child. He knew the turbulent childhood Sirius had to endure, and how Sirius suffered being one of the "bad apples" in the family. No matter how much he suffered, he managed to pull a happy face in front of everyone. Sirius hid cleverly beneath his façade and never made it a point to reveal what was slowly eating him inside.

He bore a mask of happiness in front of everyone, including the Marauders. But Moony, Wormtail and Prongs knew perfectly well the bottled emotions underneath.

'I – Padfoot. Er, Sirius. Um, do you think we should go now?' He quickly added, 'I mean it's alright if you want to stay.'

'No, no, it's alright. I guess we'd better go now.' Sirius managed a weak smile, and James tagged along, keeping a sharp eye on his best friend, partner in crime, and brother he never had.

_**Author's Note: **__Well? Review please. :)_

_Amirah._


End file.
